You Will Remember Me
by radredknuxfan
Summary: This is a retelling of sorts of the plot to the 2013 video game Remember Me, but with Sly Cooper characters playing the parts of the main characters of the story. So, enjoy the story, and please review when you are finished! Sly Cooper is copyrighted to Sony and Sucker Punch/Sanzaru Games. Remember Me is copyrighted to Capcom and Dontnod Entertainment.
1. Episode 0

Sorry for those of you who have expected to see a new chapter of Death of Morality, but I've gave it a lot of thought while working on my other stories, and I've decided that I didn't really like the way I wrote the first two chapters. So, the story as is has been officially scrapped, and will also be restarted sometime in the future after I'm finished with this story.

Speaking of this story, you already know what this is about if you read the summary, so I'll just tell you guys some important things. One is that I'm still pretty early on in the game, so updates will only come as I play through it and learn the story. Two is that all of the characters are the same age as they are in their game, even though the game is set in 2084. And that's all I can pretty much think of, so enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot**

**La Bastille Prison, Neo-Paris**

Pain.

Pain was the only thing going through Sly's mind as the memories continued to be siphoned out through his neural implant. Even with all of the torture he was going through, he continued to fight, not willing to let the Memorize Corporation take all of his memories.

Eventually, the memory wipe was finally finished, and Sly collapsed to the ground exhausted. Before he could compose himself, though, the cell door suddenly opened and admitted one of Memorize's doctors, who began questioning Sly.

"Good day to you. Can you hear me?"

"Yes." said Sly.

"What is your name?" asked the doctor.

"Sly."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Sly. My name is Sly."

The doctor, surprised, grabbed Sly by the chin and lifted his head, inspecting the disoriented raccoon.

"Well, that's a first. Nothing a good memory scraping won't fix, I suppose. Anyway, what year is it?"

Sly tried to think of what year it was, when he suddenly realized that he couldn't remember.

"I…don't know."

"Do you know where you are?" asked the doctor.

Sly looked around the cramped room he was in, realizing that he didn't know about that either.

"No, I don't."

The doctor smiled, finding out that things didn't go as wrong as he first thought.

"Not so resistant after all, it seems. Well, I should be on my way. Thank you for your cooperation."

But instead of leaving the cell, the doctor walked off to one of the corners of the cell and opened up a phone call.

"Dr. M?"

"Yes, what is it?" asked Dr. M, his face appearing on the phone line.

"The subject is displaying some resistance to the procedure. What should the next course of action be?"

"Bring her to me once you've finished the rest of the protocols. I'll take care of those last barriers myself."

"Of course, doctor."

Dr. M then cut off the call, leaving the doctor in the cell to stare menacingly at Sly before exiting the cell, leaving the cell door open.

Sly attempted to stand up, thinking that he could leave, but in his weakened state, he ended up collapsing against his bed.

A robot then came into Sly's cell a few seconds later.

"Good day. Please raise your head." said the robot.

Sly's head felt heavier than a ton of bricks, but he forced himself to lift his head up and look at the robot, who scanned Sly and took a picture, projecting a profile for the raccoon under its body. Sly tried to skim through all of the information as quickly as he could, committing as much to his mind as possible, when the projection disappeared and the robot gave its next instructions.

"Please stand up."

Sly wanted to lie down on the bed and rest, but he guessed that it would probably not be best to refuse orders, so he pushed himself off of the bed and slowly stood up, stumbling a bit once he was fully erect.

"Please follow the orange line to your next assignment."

The robot then began floating down the hallway in front of Sly, while a bright orange line followed along behind it. Sly began following the line, looking around the area as he took in the scene that was going on around him.

There were people in various cells either walking around muttering to themselves or going stir crazy as the effects of the memory wipe took control over them.

Sly looked away, choosing instead to focus on the orange line ahead of him, which led around a corner and into a large room. But before he reached the room itself, he heard hissing static coming from somewhere. Confused, he looked around for a second, thinking someone might have left a radio device on somewhere, but he saw nothing in the area, so he ignored it and went on his way.

Once he reached the large room, he saw that there was a queue along the left side of the room for what looked like a large machine of some sort. Sly continued to follow the orange line until it ended behind the last man in the line, who apparently didn't notice the raccoon coming up.

As Sly looked at the machine, a man who was at the front of the line walked up and sat down in the chair. Suddenly, Sly's sight was bombarded with red and white colors, as the man's memories were completely wiped clean.

Sly definitely did not want to have to go through what that man just went through, so he desperately began searching for a way out. He didn't really need to worry, though, as the static noise in his head returned, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Sly? Sly, can you hear me?"

Sly was completely out of it at this point, but he still managed to reply.

"Yes."

"That machine over there is going to wipe your brain. Don't let them do it."

Sly only vaguely understood what the voice was trying to say.

"I'm going to create a diversion. Be ready to move when I say so."

"Who are you?" asked Sly to the voice.

"I'm the voice you need to listen to if you want to live."

Sly still didn't quite understand what was going on, but he prepared mentally for whatever was about to happen.

As Sly was about to reach the front of the line, the power in the prison suddenly shut down.

"There's a shutter I just opened to your left. Go now, before they fix the power!" said the voice.

Sly looked over to his left and saw a large shutter which was partially open. Seizing the opportunity, Sly stumbled over to the door and dropped to his knees, slipping under the door as it closed behind him.

* * *

As Sly got back to his feet, he turned around and was surprised to see a large robot staring at him from across the room. Thankfully, it didn't appear to be functional, so he sighed in relief before making his way down the hallway. Suddenly, as soon as the power finally came back on, the alarm went off.

"Unattended patient in restricted area. Coercive unit deployed." said a female voice over the intercom, most likely the AI for the alarm system.

As Sly looked back behind him, he noticed a large hand coming from around the corner, followed by the rest of the formerly deactivated robot.

Sly swore to himself before frantically stumbling down the hallway, the robot chasing after him. Eventually, Sly was about to reach a dead end, when suddenly the voice returned.

"There's a passage on your right! Take it now!"

Sly looked over to his right and saw what looked like a vent. Sly knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter if he wanted to continue surviving, so he dived into the vent, painfully slamming into the sides as he slid down through a grate on the other side, before hitting the floor in another area of the prison.

"Get up! You need to keep moving!" said the voice.

Sly did as he was instructed and got to his feet, searching around the new area he was in. A few seconds later, the hallway he was in opened to a large open area, with only a large circular space to stand on, and a series of what appeared to be coffins being loaded up with bodies a few feet away from him.

"Whoa…where am I?" asked Sly to himself.

"You're almost there. Slide into one of the caskets. It should take you out of here." said the voice.

Sly was admittedly a little apprehensive about getting into an incredibly small space where it would probably be difficult to breathe, but it was the only choice he had if he wanted to get out of wherever he was at, so he pulled one of the body bags out of a coffin and jumped in himself.

As the casket he was in was sealed and was sent on its way, only one thought went through Sly's head, which he said to himself.

"Please let this be a nightmare."

* * *

**And that is the end of Episode 0. Sorry if it's a little shorter than I usually write chapters (I usually write between 1700 and 2000 words in a chapter, but this was only around 1500), but Episode 0 in the game was actually pretty short, considering it was mostly basic walking and camera control tutorials. I did try to spread things out, though, so it's at least at a pretty decent length. Episodes do get longer as the game goes on, so things should get a little more in depth then. Oh, and we'll also find out just who this mysterious voice that appears in Sly's head is, and which Sly Cooper character will be playing the part. I think you guys probably have an idea, at least if you've seen some gameplay. Anyway, that's all I really have to say, so I'll see you next time for Episode 1. Bye!**

**RK**


	2. Episode 1

I should really stop putting intros before each of my chapters without something important to say, so that's what I'm going to do. Unless I have an important announcement to make, all future chapters of all of my stories will not have intros. So, now that I've gotten that done, enjoy!

* * *

"_It is what I do that teaches me what I am looking for…"_

_Pierre Soulages_

* * *

Sly has already lost track of how long it has been since being sealed in the casket back in La Bastille. He could hear the sound of water coming from outside, so he assumed that he must be floating on some sort of river.

Unfortunately, he couldn't really focus on the sound of the water, as he was busy frantically trying to search for a way out of the sealed casket, due to the constantly depleting air supply.

"Sly, are you alright?" asked the voice.

"No! I need to get out of here. Please get me out now!"

"Calm down, Sly. My name is Bentley. You're going to have to trust me."

"I just did, and look where that got me. I'm trapped in a coffin going who knows where, and I'm about to run out of air."

"Hold on, Sly. I need to prepare you for what you're going to see outside."

Sly was only partly listening at this point, as he was still trying to find a way out of the casket.

"The enemy is Memorize, a corporation that has commoditized and digitized memories. They call it Sensen technology, and the world is addicted to it. Do you understand me so far?"

"Yes, I do." said Sly.

"You were a Memory Hunter, Sly. The best I've ever seen. Most other Memory Hunters can only steal memories, but you can remix then, bend them however you choose. And above all, you are an Errorist, just like I am!"

"Why did they do this to me?"

"You were a revolutionary fighter, Sly, and one of my best agents! We all fought to ensure that no corporation can build a monopoly over human memories. I failed, though, and we were all rounded up and imprisoned." said Bentley.

"You know, this is all very interesting, but I really need to get out of this coffin right now!"

"Don't worry, Sly. The currents will take you to Slum 404. Once you get there, I'll tell you my plan."

Sly only had a few seconds to register what Bentley said to him before the bottom dropped from under him, and he felt the casket falling.

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Low Life/Low Tech**

**Slum 404, Neo-Paris**

Sly's casket finally reached land a while later, where a group of disfigured people were busy searching through the other caskets that have washed up, looking for anyone inside the caskets who are like them.

One of the disfigured people had his ear up to one of the caskets, listening for any noise coming from inside, and tapping it to catch the occupant's attention. One of the caskets that he tested did have an occupant inside, so he excitedly pulled the casket open and greeted the occupant, telling him that he was with friends now.

Before the first person could join the rest of the group, another casket began making noise. Thinking that it was another one like them, the man lumbered over and opened the casket to reveal Sly, who quickly breathed in, trying to get some fresh air into his lungs.

"Tears and grins! Brother? Meat?" said the man.

"How about 'friend'?" asked Sly, before a loud screeching noise assaulted his ears.

Once the noise stopped, Sly looked at the group and tried again to calm them down.

"I'm not part of your tribe, is that it?"

It apparently didn't work, as one of the remaining men approached Sly and attempted to strike him. Sly rolled out of the way, and tried to talk them out of it once again.

"I don't want to fight you guys!"

"You're going to have to, Sly. Otherwise, they're going to kill you. Use your Pressens!" said Bentley.

Sly was confused for a moment as to what Pressens were, when he suddenly remembered some moves that could enable him to strike harder. Now knowing what he needed to know, he began striking the group of disfigured men, smoothly flowing between each of the three guys, while using his Pressens to add extra damage to his strikes, and dodging away from whoever attempted to strike back.

Eventually, all of the disfigured men were knocked out, and Sly flipped one of them over with his foot.

"What are they?"

"Leapers. Miserable castoffs left to rot in the depths of Neo-Paris." said Bentley.

"Miserable? Looks more monstrous to me."

"They're something we're meant to fear, but I believe that these are a huge justification for the Errorist cause."

Sly suddenly heard the noise of a pipe dropping on to the ground and turned towards where he heard it from.

"Who's there?"

It was another Leaper, but instead of attacking Sly, it crashed through a wall a few feet away, leaving an opening that Sly could use, which he reluctantly did.

A few feet into the newly opened corridor, Sly found himself in front of a SAT HATCH, which apparently provides free health service to citizens. Sly didn't really have too much difficulty handling the Leapers he fought, but he decided to take up the offer anyway, and healed himself.

"Okay, you need to get out of here. Go find Murray. I told him that you're back in the game." said Bentley.

"Who?"

"He runs a bar at the top of Slum 404. Start by climbing out of this dump, and I'll give you directions as and when. And your Sensen will calculate the optimal path for you to take when climbing, so don't worry about that."

Sly looked up at the wall he was facing and saw an arrow, pointing at a ledge for him to grasp.

"Well, this isn't so bad."

Sly jumped up and grabbed on to the ledge, shimmying across the wall before reaching a place where he can finally climb up on to solid ground. He passed by a TV on the ground that had a news report on Bentley, but Sly decided to ignore it and move on, climbing along some scaffolding to get over a large fence and dropping down on the other side.

"I guess up's the only way I'm getting out of here." said Sly to himself.

He made his way up another set of scaffolding before reaching an opening and pulling himself up into another corridor.

"Bentley? Who is this Murray guy?"

"Murray was your closest friend. He was a former Memory Hunter as well, but he is still faithful to our cause. His bar is in a cargo hull over the canal locks in Slum 404. It's called the Leaking Brain. You can't miss it."

Sly continued to make his way through the area, even heading through a derailed train car, before finally exiting Leaper territory and reaching the slum proper.

Sly took a few moments to take in the sights of the slum before a robot flew up into his face, advertising for Murray's bar. Ignoring it, Sly dropped down off of the ledge he was on and walked along some of the walkways as Leapers ran past him every so often.

"These things are everywhere." Sly said to himself.

He then reached another building, which he climbed up, before crossing another walkway and climbing up another building. Instead of climbing on top of the building, Sly shimmied over to the side of the building and flung himself over to a billboard, barely grabbing on to the edge. He pulled himself over and dropped on to the ground, only to find another set of Leapers waiting for him.

Thinking that he was going to have to take them out, Sly began walking over to them, when he was suddenly ambushed by another Leaper from above. He wasn't prepared for that to happen, so he ended up getting hurt from it, but the ambush triggered another memory from inside him, this time unlocking the ability to use Pressens to heal himself.

Sly immediately began using said Pressens and the pain began to disappear slowly after each strike on the Leapers in front of him. Once he felt back to normal, he switched over to using his Power Pressens to take them out, using his Regen Pressens when he got hurt to recover.

Eventually, all of the Leapers in the area were knocked out, and Sly quickly made his way out of the area, climbing over another wall, before jumping over to a building and shimmying over to where he can climb up. He then jumped over to another building, healing himself at the SAT HATCH station and making his way down another catwalk, where a crane was in the way.

Sly looked around for a moment to figure out what to do about the crane, when he laid eyes on a console to his right. He immediately went over and pressed the button on the console, which moved the crane out of the way, enabling Sly to keep going towards his destination.

He continued making his way along the catwalks, temporarily being slowed down by two Leapers that he took out quickly, before reaching a large wall with a long red pipe attached to it. Thinking that there was probably no other way to get up this wall, Sly began climbing up the pipe, only to see a large group of Leapers climbing up the wall alongside him. One of the Leapers jumped on to the pipe ahead of him, and ended up breaking the pipe, which bent at a ninety degree angle, carrying Sly along with it. Desperate, the Leaper tried to grab Sly's leg to avoid falling, but Sly swung so that the pipe would hit the wall, slamming the Leaper into the wall and sending it falling to the ground.

Sly then continued to climb up the wall, waiting for the top of the pipe to stop spouting steam before passing by it. Eventually, he reached the top of the wall and climbed over to find a battle going on between some Leapers and a few citizens.

Most of the citizens were having trouble dealing with the Leapers, but one did manage to take one of them out, before a much larger Leaper came in and smacked the citizen into a wall. As Sly dropped down off of the wall, the larger Leaper was cradling one of the other Leapers, repeating the word pain over and over. Eventually, the larger Leaper (known as a Skinner) noticed Sly and became angrier.

"Hey, you've got the wrong guy." said Sly.

The Skinner ignored Sly and charged at him. Sly dodged out of the way, before attacking himself. He knew to take a hit-and-run approach to this battle, as getting hit by that thing would probably hurt a lot.

Eventually, a few of the normal Leapers showed up. Sly rolled out of the way of the new visitors, only to see energy from the regular Leaper's Sensens enter the Skinner, powering it up.

Sly tried to take on the Skinner again, thinking to take out the big guy first, but the Skinner immediately countered, throwing a fist, which Sly barely managed to avoid and get out of the way.

"Alright, big guy's out of the question at the moment. Guess I should probably take out the little guys first." Sly thought to himself as he was busy dodging blows from everyone.

One by one, Sly took out each of the smaller Leapers, while avoiding the Skinner. Once the last Leaper went down, the Skinner roared as the power from the Leapers that were around him disappeared, leaving him open to attack.

Sly didn't waste any time, laying into the Skinner with his Power Pressens, while dodging out of the way of the Skinner's strikes. Eventually, the Skinner went down, and Sly rested for a moment before contacting Bentley.

"The Leapers are attacking citizens?"

"The Leapers were citizens." said Bentley.

"All right, I'll believe you."

"Come on, you need to move it! Murray's waiting for you at the Leaking Brain."

Sly looked around the area and saw another button, which moved another crane that he used to climb up into a small opening. He was unsure of what to do next, until sparks began flying from the wall next to him. He waited with bated breath to see what would happen next.

The wall crumbled in front of him a few seconds later to reveal a large billboard featuring a well-dressed female raccoon. There was also a message about the Leapers that was being broadcasted on loop as well. Sly jumped towards the billboard and grabbed onto the bottom, shimmying his way along a ledge, before pulling himself on to a bridge.

"Cross the floating market to the warehouse across from your position. It's a shortcut to Murray's bar." said Bentley.

Sly dropped down off of the bridge and slowly began making his way through the market, checking out the sights of the area. He received some rude comments from the vendors in the area while walking by.

"I guess manners aren't in fashion anymore." Sly said to himself.

Sly then reached a ladder, which he used to climb up to the second level of the market. He activated a catwalk that enabled him to reach the other side of the water, which he immediately used. The second catwalk he activated didn't reach the other side, so he had to jump, but it wasn't a difficult jump, so he reached the other side without a problem.

After crossing past another catwalk, Sly kicked through some metal boards that covered a doorway and slipped through the opening, only to be ambushed by two more Leapers. This time, however, it triggered something in Sly's memory, and he slammed his fist into the ground, stunning the two Leapers.

Sly was slightly confused after seeing what happened to the Leapers, but he didn't dwell on it. He took out both of the Leapers with ease.

"What was that thing?"

"That's a good sign. With time, other memories will come back." said Bentley.

Sly leaped out of the other door and grabbed on to a girder, shimmying along before he reached a large billboard of an official-looking fox. He climbed over the billboard, only to see his own face staring at him. He looked over all of the billboard that he could see from his position.

"300,000 euros? I must be important." Sly said to himself.

"Not the time for jokes, Sly. You're almost to Murray's bar. Just follow his drones." said Bentley.

Sly rolled his eyes, before continuing to make his way through the area. A part of the girder he was holding on to broke on him, and he fell a few feet, before grabbing on to the top of a fan cover.

"Nice shortcut, Bentley." Sly grumbled to himself as he continued climbing.

A few seconds later, Sly found himself in front of a set of grating that was emitting a large amount of electricity from a loose wire hanging on it. He stood in front of it for a few seconds, wondering how he was going to get past it, when the flow of electricity suddenly stopped for a few seconds before restarting again.

Sly immediately knew what to do, so he waited for the electricity to stop again before jumping over to the grate and immediately jumping up to a pipe hanging a few feet away from him, which he used to climb over to the next building.

Once he dropped down into the building, the floor began collapsing under him, so Sly was forced to book it down the corridor as the grates fell from under him.

"Don't stop, Sly. Don't stop." Sly said to himself, pushing him to go faster.

Sly saw an opening in front of him, with a ladder across the gap. He jumped once reaching the end of the corridor and grabbed on to the ladder, breathing a sigh of relief once he was safe.

"No going back, I guess."

Sly slid down the ladder, before climbing along some more ledges and up the building next to him, which revealed his final destination, the Leaking Brain.

"Finally, I made it!" said Sly.

He walked down the catwalk and entered a cart, which took him over to the bar. Sly's Sensen helped him track down where Murray was, so he walked over to the bar, where Murray was busy dealing with a customer.

"Dimitri wants my heart for Christmas. Did you know that, Murray?" asked the customer.

"Don't worry, buddy. You're safe here." said Murray, before noticing Sly walking up.

"Well, I'll be…Bentley did it! Come here, buddy!"

Murray grabbed Sly in the biggest hug he could muster.

"Sly…it seems like a lifetime!"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." said Sly.

"No worries, buddy. We've all lost something in this war. But you're free, that's all that matters!"

"I guess, but it kind of feels like I'm lost."

"Well, first things first. Let's get you out of those straps."

Murray then led Sly to his room off of the bar.

"You see that glove over there? That's yours. I rescued it from your safehouse along with your fancy combat skin. Lucky they got you on a day off."

Sly took a look at the glove in the case while Murray was talking about how Sly was the only one who would be able to use the glove like it's supposed to.

"What did they do to you?" asked Sly, curious.

Murray frowned, sitting down before he replied.

"Down there in La Bastille, unlike you, I had to stay for the whole program."

Sly paused, unsure of what to say next, before Murray broke the silence.

"Well, let's get you changed. Your combat skin's in that locker over there."

Sly opened the locker that Murray pointed to to find a simple white and orange jacket, purple shirt, jeans, and black boots.

He changed into the clothes, while Murray sat outside, throwing out the customer who attempted to peek into the room Sly was in.

"Good thing is that the natives have the memory of a goldfish. No chance of them sending word of your whereabouts to Carmelita." said Murray.

"The bounty hunter? Is she dangerous?"

"Determined. She'll turn the slum inside out to catch you."

"Not just to catch you." said a voice coming from inside the room.

Sly didn't get a chance to figure out where the voice came from, when a blade found itself inches away from his neck being carried by Carmelita Fox, the infamous Memorize bounty hunter.

"Typical brain rat…Barely outside and you're already working." said Carmelita.

"Sly?...Sly!" yelled Murray as he rushed inside the room.

Carmelita threw Sly to the ground temporarily to easily take Murray down before once again pressing her blade to Sly's throat while Sly was lying against a leg rest.

"This is for you, James!"

Sly immediately reacted and did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached out with his glove hand and activated it next to Carmelita's Sensen, diving into her mind.

* * *

**Carmelita's Memory**

**3 hours ago, 6:43 am**

**The Memory Transfusion**

Carmelita was in the hospital, sitting a few feet away from James Fox, who was hooked up to multiple machines that was siphoning memories from Carmelita. He appeared to be very sickly, and was nearly becoming a Leaper from excessive memory downloads, but Carmelita wanted him to get treatment. She was also behind a glass wall for protection in case anything went wrong.

"This is for you, James!" said Carmelita through the wall.

Dr. M then appeared, talking to Carmelita while he worked on James.

"This memorial transfusion has a good chance of healing your husband, Mrs. Fox. Shared, happy memories have an extremely positive impact on patients. The syndrome that your husband suffers from is a…classic…excessive memorial deletions, acute dependency of external mnemonic triggers, aggravated risk of floating identity…"

As Dr. M continued listing the problems that James was suffering from, he grabbed a tube of blue fluid from a case and squirted it into James's IV tube.

"There, those endorphins should help lubricate and help ease his receptivity to the transfusion."

Carmelita looked on as Dr. M checked on James's progress.

"Ah good, the progress is encouraging. We're going to need to schedule some more treatments, though. It'll be an extremely expensive process."

A wanted poster for Sly popped up next to Carmelita with the 300,000 euro price tag under it.

"Continue, Dr. M. I can cover the treatment."

* * *

After watching the memory play itself out, Sly knew he had to do something to remix Carmelita's memory so that she wouldn't be trying to kill him once he broke the connection. He gave it some thought for a moment, before deciding that he would need to make Dr. M end up killing James rather than curing him.

So, he rewound the memory and looked for something he could interact with. The first thing he noticed was the memorial flux, which he decided to invert, but unfortunately, it ended up killing Carmelita due to the influx of memories entering her Sensen. Sly knew that Carmelita wouldn't be able to remember being dead, so he rewound the memory, canceling out the interaction with the memorial flux.

Sly took a few minutes trying to find different combinations of items that he could interact with to do what he needed to do. Eventually, he found the right combination. First, he switched the blue capsule with a red capsule that Dr. M inserted into James's IV tube. Rather than ease his receptivity, it caused James to begin violently shaking and grunting. Sly then untied the anesthetic mask covering James' face, and he began speaking gibberish and attempting to grab Dr. M. The final step for Sly was to unlock the strap holding James' hand down, and he grabbed Dr. M, attempting to choke him, but the monkey got away, heading towards the Terminate button across the room.

"Filthy degenerate! Die!" yelled Dr. M before slamming his fist into the button. A laser was fired at him, which killed James.

"Nooooo!" yelled Carmelita from behind the glass, before a metal wall shut down in front of the glass, preventing her from seeing the carnage.

* * *

His intended remix a success, Sly broke the connection with Carmelita and returned to the real world.

"I'm not here to take you in. Do you still plan to take down Memorize?" asked Carmelita.

"Yes."

"Then we share the same enemy." said Carmelita as she sheathed her knife and offered her hand to Sly, who took it to get up to his feet.

"Well, there's a turnaround! I mean, a happy turn-up. For everyone." said Murray, correcting himself as Sly tried to shush him.

"I suppose Carmelita has her reasons." said Sly.

"Actually, just the one reason."

"The great Carmelita Fox siding with the Errorist revolution? Must be something in the water." said Murray.

"Last time I brought you in, you were young and quick on your feet. Just because you're not on my list now doesn't make us drinking buddies." said Carmelita, before swatting the beer out of Murray's hands.

"Well, I'll cancel the dinner date. Anyway, Sly here has a date with high society and the route's swarming with security. Any ideas?"

"Oh, I've got better than ideas."

Carmelita pressed a few buttons on her communicator, summoning a large airship, which began hovering over the bar.

"First you hit me, now you ruin my business. You want a love-hate relationship, you got one!" said Murray, grabbing one of the bar stools.

"We're wasting time. Let's go!" said Carmelita.

Before Sly boarded the airship, he turned back towards Murray.

"Thanks, Murray, for everything."

"No problem, Sly. Bentley was right to bet it all on you."

Sly then boarded the ship, and Murray yelled one more thing as they flew off.

"Everyone's counting on you!"

* * *

**And there we go. Episode 1 is finally finished, and my god, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written since I started writing fanfiction. Anyway, let's review all of the characters we've met so far, so you know which Sly character is playing what Remember Me character.**

**Sly Cooper is Nilin, obviously.**

**Bentley plays Edge.**

**Murray is Headache Tommy.**

**Dr. M is Dr. Quaid.**

**Carmelita is Olga Sedova.**

**And Inspector James Barkley plays the part of David Sedova. I know putting Carmelita and Barkley together is really odd, but I needed to find someone to be David, and Carmelita's only canon love interest was Sly, and I know that wouldn't work out, obviously. Besides, it's a small part.**

**Oh, and Dimitri is going to be playing Johnny Greenteeth, even though we haven't met him yet.**

**Anyway, I've been writing way too much, and I need a break, so I'm going to shut this down before I start rambling. I'll see you guys next time when we start Episode 2. Bye!**

**RK**


End file.
